My Candy Love: Parker X MCL boys
by Mimikukuchiki
Summary: Parker Lynne is a boring girl in her eyes, she finds herself very plain and dull. Her parents left her with her aunt and she had to move to a new school. Parker does not want to find love, she is against it for the moment, but will some boy break down her built up walls from her past and get to her heart? Which boy will it be?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Parker Lynne Sweetz, I'm 17 years old. There's not really much to tell about me, I just moved to a new town with my aunt Agatha, she is rather…eccentric and likes to call herself my "Fairy Godmother." My parents left to go across sea's to do god knows what, but they didn't take me… but the good thing is I got to keep my cat Gemma, she is grey with white paws and a white patch on her stomach. I also got to take my dog Juno; she is a black and white husky with bright blue eyes. I guess there is nothing to special about me, I have long dark brown hair, which is rather choppy and layered as it hits my shoulder, and side swept bangs to the right. My figure is rather slender, B breasts and I am short, about 5'4. My eyes are grey, which I don't know how I feel seeing as I have never met anyone with them. I moved In with Auntie Agatha last week and spent the whole week unpacking and getting all my paper work transferred to my new school, Sweet Amoris. I even got new clothes as well. I don't mind shopping, but it's not one of my favorite things to do, I enjoy music, video games, I like running because it clears my mind... now thinking about it I am rather boring. I guess moving I just want to kind of stay alone and definitely not get involved with any guys, it never ends well, and I will be staying away from boys, especially at this school.

Its early Monday morning as I lay in my bed, staring at my alarm clock, it's only 6:00am, I don't have to be up till 7:00. My cat Gemma is curled up against my stomach as she purrs loudly; I place my hand on her as she stretches in her sleep. My dog Juno at the end of my bed, curled up at my feet, she is rather large being a husky, so I don't have much room, closing my eyes as it only feels like a couple minutes pass, my alarm goes off. I open my eyes to see 7:00am flashing blinding my eyes, I groan as Gemma peeks her head up and stands and hits my cheek with her paw. "Stop that…" moving my hand as she meows at me. I rub being her ears "You don't want me to leave today do you…me either Gemma…" I sigh and move sitting up, my feet kicking Juno as she peeks her head up, pushing the covers down and moving sliding my feet over the side of the bed. I stand and stretch, I have on baggy grey sweat pants that hang from my hips, and a black Camisole on. I walk to the door opening it as Juno hops up and runs out the door, Gemma prancing off the bed and walking out of the room as I roll my eyes. I already hear Auntie singing, 'Why so early….' Is all I think, turning on my heels and going to my bathroom to get ready for my first day of school. I strip down and turn the shower on, I look at myself in the mirror, I have pale skin, seems I don't get out enough, I laugh and hop in the shower, I wash and shave real fast, getting out wrapping my hair in a towel and then one around my body, I brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and take the towel of my head, brushing it, then blow drying it as my hair lays flat. I get dressed, putting on a bra and a pair of boy shorts. I look at my closet and sigh. Grabbing a grey strapless shirt that has a star at the bottom, a pair of white shorts and a white jacket that cuts off under my breast. I look at the time and sigh "I'm not ready for this…" I say to myself. I slip on my black flats and grab my grey bag and toss it over my right shoulder and walk out of my room, I walk through the living room and to the kitchen grabbing my black sunglasses putting them on as they hide my eyes. Auntie turns as my jaw drops "What the fuck are you wearing…"

She turns and smile "Don't you love it!" I stare at her in a fairy costume as she hands me a plate full of food "And watch your mouth young lady, now eat up! It is your first day." She turns and finishes making some pancakes for herself as I grab one and pull it apart as I eat it.

"Thanks Auntie, but I need to go, or else I will be late" I finish the pancake and turn to the door as I walk, sighing a little, too tired and just not hungry enough to eat.

"PARKER!" I stop in my tracks and turn as she smiles "Be careful sweet face, and remember, don't break to many hearts… most boys your age only want one thing and that se…" I hold my hand up as she stops.

"I know Auntie…" I smirk a little, not going to tell her I have already done the deed, but wanting her to feel a little better. She nods and blows me a kiss as I turn and walk out the front door, I sigh 'that's all over now…' I think. It's a short walk to school, the sun is nice and it is pretty warm out, just enough to have my jacket on. I turn the corner as I look up "wow…" staring up at the large school in front of me, my stomach drops as I groan, feeling sick already. I tread into the school yard, a lot of teens walking around and chatting with everyone, they look so happy. I notice some stares, nothing I can do and I did expect this. I get to the front door as I look to the side, 'A garden…' I think not paying too much attention to where I'm going as my shoulder brushes against someone. I jump back a little scarring myself. I look up, a guy with red hair stares down at me, not smiling, just acting like he's a badass I guess. I see his eyes; my heart stops…g…grey…eyes…like mine. He looks at me funny as I shrug "Hi…" I move to take my sunglasses off, as I hold them

"Hi" he says, pretty bluntly

"…Okay" I move and turn on my heels, walking away, not really hearing if he said anything as I go

I go through the doors and instantly get stopped my an older women, dressed in pink, with grey hair "You must be Parker Lynne"

I nod "Parker is fine…" I say and tilt my head to the side "Nice to meet you…" she takes my hand fast and shakes it.

"Well Ms. Parker, how about you go find Nathaniel, he is the student body president and he will get all your registration forms done for you" she smiles nicely, but I think that's just a front, she seems like a lady that could go bat shit crazy at the drop of a dime. I smile and nod as she walks off.

I move and look around, finally finding the student council room, pushing the door open as I step inside, "Um…Nathaniel…" I say softly as I look, a guy in a white button up shirt with a blue tie turns, he has short blonde hair compared to Mr. I'm badass with my red hair.

"Oh are you Miss Parker Lynne?" he asks and I sigh

"Yes I am, but please just Parker" walking in shutting the door being me "The principal sent me to get my registration done, or that you would help me with it." I stare at him as he nods flipping through all of the files in his hand; I let out a soft sigh as he glances at me.

"Something wrong Parker?" I blink a little as I shrug as I put my hands in my short pockets

"No, just a little overwhelmed I guess…" I say "And…yeah…" shrugging and smirk "Find my file?" flipping my bangs out of my eyes

He blinks like he forgot about it "Oh yes here, but you need a picture" he holds out my application

"A…" taking it "I seriously need a picture? Are you joking because I have no clue where the hell I'm supposed to get one" flipping through the file "fuck…" saying under my breath

His eyes widen as he blushes and looks away "No you need a picture, you can get it taken at the dollar store…"

I look up seeing him blush as I sigh "Sorry if it…um said something wrong…way to make a first impression" laughing softly as I try to smile "I will go get this done…"

He nods and smile "Good to see someone actually being serious about their grades, have a great first day Parker" he turns to get files as I sigh, walking out and into the hall

I turn and head to the doors as I walk out, and stop, the guy with the red hair standing there; he turns and sees me, he face blank and hard to read. I shrug and walk forward "Hi…" I say again.

"Hi…" He stares at me as my eyes meet his. I look and notice his shirt.

"Oh, cool shirt" I point out as he look down

"Oh you know them?" He ask, still a harsh tone in his voice

"Yeah they are a good rock band." I shrug and look up as his eyes widen, and he cracks a smile finally

"Nice to see a girl that knows her music…" He smirks "I'm Castiel"

"Parker…" nodding to him, as he laughs

"Isn't that a guy's name?" I blink and smirk, seeing him laugh was kind of nice

"Yeah, I get that a lot…anyways I have to go get this stupid picture taken for some student council guy…shit what's his name…" thinking

"Nathaniel? I fucking hate him…" glancing up to see Castiel arms crossed, his eyes closed and notice he's actually pretty mad, even just hearing his name.

"Ah…not your best friend I see" smirking slightly, noticing him as he smirks "Well anyways, I'm going to get this done so I don't get bitched at" turning and walk past him, glancing back and notice he was looking, my cheeks get warm as I turn and jog off a little 'What the hell was that Parker, don't even get involved with anyone' my mind races making my way to the dollar store to get this stupid picture taken.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got to the stupid store, taking forever to find, walking in as I glance and smile at the shop owner, he is an older man "Hello Miss, can I help you." He smile softly at me

"Yes, I would like to get a school picture taken…" I kick at the ground a little looking down.

"Yes, yes right this way" he motions. I move over and sit down as he prepares the camera. "Now smile Miss" I smirk a little, my shoulders shrugging, taking the picture. He gets it printed and hands it over "That will be $25.00" my jaw drops as I reach into my bag handing over my money, heading out the door and sighing

I make my way back to school, entering the courtyard I see him again, Castiel. He turns and smirks at me as I gulp and shake my head a little "Get your picture Mr. Parker?" he smirks, my eyes widen 'did he just call me Mr.?' thinking

"Oh it's ok Cassandra I got everything" moving fast as I walk past him, I glance back to see him smiling, an actual smile and not a smirk. I walk through the doors and head to the student council room "Nathaniel?" I ask and walk in seeing him sitting, he glances up, smiling

"Hello Parker, did you get your picture?" he asks, I move laying it down

"Yup, here you go…well…um have a good day…" turning to walk off giving a slight wave

"Wait Parker" I turn as he stands "oh…um…thank you for taking this seriously…wish more people were like you…" nodding softly as he says it

I walk out and into the hallway, bumping into the back of someone, glancing up as he turns "Oh, Hey new girl…Parker…your still here, good, I got a place to show you" Castiel smirks

"Oh…sure…I'm coming…" he turns and I follow him, we head up the stairs and I notice he has a key, opening the door as we head onto the roof, my eyes widen and I smile, "Wow…"

He nods "Yeah… It's kind of cool" shrugging, I stare up at him, he acts so cool and cold, but there has to be more.

I blink a little as I move to step back "I have to go…" rubbing my arm a little "Thanks for this…See yeah Castiel…" I turn to walk off

"Hey…Parker" Hearing him call my name I turn to the side and glance "Do you have the Winged Skull CD?"

I nod "Yeah, I do…" staring at him, standing by the door

"Cool…" he turns to look out at the city, my body trembling a little but I turn and walk to the door and head downstairs, my mind swimming.

~Flash Back~

"PARKER" He yells loudly, my body frozen on the couch, he storms in and grabs my hair tugging it "What the fuck is wrong with you, how could you be my girlfriend, you can't do anything right" I gasp from him tugging my hair

"I'm sorry…please let go…" Closing my eyes tightly as tears run down my cheeks, breathing harder

"You going to cry now…you know that no one will love you right? Hell why do I…" he lets go as he turns "Clean up the living room, before my parents get home and maybe we can do something…you idiot…" he walks off as I start to pick up

I shudder thinking back to those times, leaning back on the wall as I shake my head 'Parker…you are an idiot…' thinking to myself as, leaning off the wall and walking down the hallway. Three girls move in front of me and smirk "Hell…" I can't even finish my sentence as they brush past me "Rude…" looking back at them

I walk down the hall my jaw dropping "Ken?" he would turn, his eyes widening just as much as his smile

"PARKER!" he runs her arms open wide, my hand moving up and stopping him right where he is

"What the hell are you doing here Ken, are you ok?" I tilt my head, I know he has a crush on me but I don't have the same mutual feelings.

"I moved here! For you!" he smiles brightly as I rub my temples

"Ken...have a good day" I don't say anything else, I turn and walk around him, heading out the door, letting out a loud sigh, thinking about to my day, I got my picture taken and met some boys, and the principle.

I head out the door and stop, a red haired girl turns and smile "Hello, I am Iris" a soft smile curls on my lips

"Oh…I'm Parker, nice to meet you" I nod to her

"Oh cool, maybe I will see you around, Parker!" she turns and heads off, maybe things will be different here, maybe I can make friends…but…who knows really…maybe it's exactly what I need.

I watch Iris leave 'it's been so long since I have had a friend, maybe I was wrong about moving, about this school. This school might be just what I need' smiling to myself like an idiot. I make my way over and sit down under the tree, leaning back thinking to myself as I slowly close my eyes and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit for a while, letting the sun shine down on me and the wind blow my hair, feeling at peace here, thinking back to times with Ryan. Ryan is my ex; he was extremely abusive, physically and mentally. My eyes open and I jump a little as Nathaniel looks down and smiles "Sorry about that Parker, are you feeling alright…"

"Oh, yes…sorry I'm a little jumpy…" standing up and brushing my shorts off "Thank you for asking" I nod to him

"Oh, well…school is over now, just getting ready to leave myself." He smiles as he looks up "Well have a nice day Parker" I reach out as he turns

"Wait…" I say softly and blush "Thanks for being so nice today…you and Castiel, Iris…and Ken…It's nice to have friends" shrugging and looking down as my right food kicks the ground.

"Castiel…You have met him?" His voice a little low, my eyes glancing up to see him. 'That's right, you guys hate each other…' my mind racing

"Yes I have, it's great to meet people…and have some friends…" I reach out patting his shoulder "See you later and have a great day Nathaniel…" walking off away from him, not sure what to say to him, I see Nathaniel's feelings for Castiel is mutual.

I walk down the street, kicking the ground as I go. Things are nice here, I was wrong about it, I have already made friends with Castiel and Nathaniel. Ken is here to which makes things nice, although I can't return his feelings of love, but…I really can't do that with anyone. My body shudders slightly

Flashback

"Hey babe" Ryan leaning in pressing his lips against mine and leaning back "Ready to go" his hand moved grabbing mine as he tugs me in his direction to walk off. "Have a good day?" his eyes glancing back at mine as we head to his car.

"Yes!" smiles up at him, my heart racing, so in love and blinded by it. I hold his hand tightly. As we reach his car he lets go of my hand and opens the door, moving and running his fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead.

I move getting into the passenger side and waiting for him. He gets in and looks over "I have a place I want to show you…" A smile on his lips "Love you"

"I love you too…" I say as we drive, it's a long drive and we end up near the foods and a lake, my eyes gaze out in excitement "this…is beautiful…" I feel his hand on my leg, as he moves pressing his lips hard against mine as he unbuckles his seatbelt moving closer. I break out kiss "Ryan…"

He grasps the back of my neck kissing me again "Shh…baby…your fine…" he continues, his hands moving and not stopping, my heart racing.

"No…please…" He continues, pushing me on my back and looking down at me and tilts his head to the side

"Your mine…you know that…All mine…" his hand moving up my shirt as I lean my head back, closing my eyes, taking it…

A tear runs down my cheek as I think back, sniffling gently. 'You are stupid Parker…that's not love…' I think to myself, but I didn't know any better, moving to touch my shoulder and sighing. I arrive home and walk back the fence of auntie's yard. Juno runs and greets me, jumping on me and knocking me down, she licks my cheek, my hand rubbing her ears "I missed you to girl!" I stand and make my way inside, Gemma greats me with a meow and a lift of her head, not as excited as Juno, but I will take it. Going to my room as I drop my bags and turn on my TV, listening to the news as I change. Slipping on black shorts and a purple t-shirt I tie in the back. I fix my belly button ring cleaning it, along with my ears and earrings. I watch TV for a while, pretty much doing nothing for the night, grabbing my DS and playing Pokémon Diamond again. Gemma jumps up on my bed and Meows at me. "What's wrong with you, did I leave you? Do you want a divorce." Placing my hand on her head petting her as she purrs. I sit down on my bed and Gemma lies on my stomach and bats my nose with her paw "It's still early, but I am tired…I met a lot of guys today, and a girl…it was nice…and it's not a big school." Looking at Gemma as I laugh "And I'm talking to a cat…time for bed" pushing her off me as she curls up at my side, pulling my covers up and over me and turning my light off on my nightstand. Juno jumps up taking up the full end of my bed as I turn my TV off. Staring at both my animals, Gemma and Juno "This is love…" curling up with them and closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

(Note from me!)

Hey everyone! I plan on doing more to Parker's story because I love her and the story so far, I am a college student and I pretty much do this and Video editing in my free time. If you love my candy love you can search me on YouTube, I posted a video of the boys on there. My user name is also MimiKuKuchiki. (Use it for everything) Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me.

Love

Heather :)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a couple weeks since I start ed at Sweet Amoris, things have been goi ng good. My classes are easy, I learned a lot of this already at my old school a nd auntie is still in that damn fairy co stume… I have not met anyone really besi des, Castiel, Nathaniel and that horribl e sister of his, Amber and her minions. Ken is still around too, giving me some cookies once and awhile. Castiel and I d on't really hang out but we do once in a while, I sit with him in the court yard and we listen to my IPod. Its nice here , but I still shy away from everyone.

Its Friday morning when I arrive at scho ol, already late from my alarm not going off and Juno and Gemma not wanting to g et out of bed. I walk through the doors, having on black boots that hit my knee, black shorts and a grey long sleeve swe ater that hangs off my shoulders, a blac k camisole underneath along with a bag o ver my shoulder. My hair is up in a mess y pony tail with my bangs down and stran ds of hair sticking out. Pushing the doo rs open I see Ken as he waves and moves to walk over until Castiel turns the cor ner and smirks at me, a soft smile curls on my lips seeing him, he has became on e of my friends in these past couple wee ks. I step forward but I get cut off by the principal, she has not really spoken to me much since I have arrived, but I can see something is up.

"Miss Parker, how are you, settling in s o far?" She smiles down at me

I cringe at it and try to fake a smile " I um… I am doing well so far…thank you." Nodding to her

"Well Parker for you to settle in I woul d like you to pick a club, basketball or gardening…" She perks up and smiles, as my jaw drops.

"Wh…what…" stammering "I would rather no t…I don't li…" I get cut off, my eyes wi dening. She stands up straight and raise s her voice, her hair sticking out of he r bun like a cat when it arches it back. 

"Miss Parker pick a club!" Stepping back as my mind races 'bat shit crazy…just l ike my first thought…' I gulp and nod to her

"Basketball…" biting my lower lip, her s mile returning, 'Jesus she just when all exorcist on me…'

"Have a wonderful day at the basketball club Parker!" she turns and walks off as my jaw drops.

"What…just happened…" I look around and blink, floored by how she just acted and how I am now in a club. I rub the back of my head, taking a deep breath. I gaze and all I see is Castiel leaning agains t the locker, laughing at me, I don't fi nd it as funny…

(So short . Sowwy Enjoy 3)


	5. Chapter 5

I shake my head and turn walking away from him, I feel his eyes on me as I leave walking out of the school and to the court yard, sighing my eyes glancing up to the sky 'looks like rain…' I think.

"What are you doing loser, not going to run to the basketball club and be a good girl" he glances at me "Or a good little boy seeing how flat you are" Castiel smirks watching my reaction.

My eyes widen and I shrug "Whatever…Do you know where the basketball club is?" glancing at him as he watches my reaction.

"Ask me later, when I'm in a better mood" turning to walk away from me as I sigh 'how could you be in a better mood when you just smiled and laughed at me…dick' shrugging and walking away.

I wonder the halls for a while like I always do, never in one place at once I guess, I make my way back out to see Castiel in the court yard, I walk up to him "Now will you show me where the basketball club is?"

"Fine." He turned and walked off as I followed behind him. It took a while to get there but he stepped into the gym and motioned "here you go Parker" smirking down at me.

I glanced around the gym, it was large and just pretty standard really "What now…" looking up at Castiel, his eyes staring intensely into mine as I have to look away.

"I don't fucking know pick up some basketballs" I hear him walk off and I take a deep breath, turning to make sure he is gone.

I set my bag down and start to pick up all the loose basketballs; I get five and arch my back stretching "A job well done Parker." I finally get all the basketballs up and walk over grabbing my bag tossing it over my shoulder and heading for the exit.

I head out into the courtyard, and sigh looking up at the sun 'it's bright…' I walk off into the school and end up in the student council office, Nathaniel looks up at me and smiles "Parker!" he stands "I need a favor if you don't mind"

I sigh "No, I don't think so; I'm getting ready to leave…" I turn to leave as he coughs and I can't help but turn.

"Please Parker I have helped you out since you got to the school" his arms are crossed and I know he is serious, but I don't really want to do anything today after the basketball club.

"Fine…What is it?" I rub the back of my head, not sure what he is going to say, but knowing it's something big.

-I am still working on the story! Here is some : )

School keeps me busy I hope you like it

Love Heather


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you mind getting this absent note signed…from Castiel" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What…" I smiled a little and snorted as I laughed, Nathaniel looked at me and it made me start to laugh uncontrollably, I shook my head and waved my arms "No way, he won't do that and I really don't feel like forcing him to do it.." laughing as I smile, a tear running down my cheek as I wipe it away "Sorry.."

"Parker I am serious, I really need your help, I have helped you since the first day you got here, can't you do this..." he moved handing me the note as I sighed and turned to walk away

"Whatever I will do it, but never ask me again" turning my head as I smile "This is the last thing" waving the note in my hand as I walked outside to the court yard.

Castiel turned around and smirked at me, I sighed walking over to him "Well…So you cut class again? I've got a note for you to sign" smirking

He smiled at me "Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat; I don't plan on signing it."

I nodded and closed my eyes shaking my head, thinking 'Alright…I can tell already this is not going to be simple…' turning on my heels walking off to see Nathaniel again as I yell "Can't make my life simple can you CASTIEL" smiling

"Never…" hearing him laugh, making my heart beat out of rhythm as I bite my lower lip. 'Stop Parker…you know you can't allow yourself to get close to him…or Nathaniel…' shaking my head as my thoughts continue to swirl. I walk back into school, wondering where the fuck Nathaniel even is.

I finally find him in the student council room and even before I can get a word out he ambushes me "Have you seen him? Did he sign the note for you?"

I softly bit my lower lip as I shake my head no, not sure what to say as I cough "Yes and no…he won't sign the note…for you…"

"He is as stubborn as a mule…just insist a little more alright?" he smiled at me and I looked away. 'Why am I such a push over…?'

"alright…whatever I will try again…" turning on my heels not even wanting to hear a thank you at this point, dammit…this sucks…I would rather be at home sleeping.

Moving out into the hall Amber and her little minions step in front of me, my eyes look up at them all and I sigh "Move…"

"No, get out of our way, we're coming through" she flips her hair out of her eyes.

I raise an eye brown "Really princess? Walk around I am not moving you little bitc…." I bite my lower lip, trying to not finish the sentence but knowing it's too late as her eyes widen.

"Move out of my eyes!" she moved pushing me out of the way as my back hit the locker and I gasped, looking after her as I watched.

"Bitch…" moving and rubbing my back a little, closing my eyes as I wince "Ah…." Whimpering softly as I turn to go back to the court yard.

I stumble out of the doors losing my balance; I hear a chuckle as I look up, Castiel walking over "You seriously fall down every damn day…"

I move holding up the note as I wave it in his face, a smirk spreading across my face "He is insisting you know…"

His smile fades "And I refuse! Anyway, if he's a real man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending you!"

"Okay…I agree with you Cassie…So don't sign it then… just forget it" I move shoving the note into my bag as I shrug "I tried… and I don't give a fuck" smirking

He smiled and looked away, his cheeks a soft pink "I knew you would understand…and don't call me Cassie… You dick" turning to smile at me.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled "Oh I got this for you" moving to open my bag, reaching in to pull out a couple of CD's "Well I didn't buy them for you or anything but, I like this band and I thought you could use them in your life" Handing them over to him as he scanned the case. I turned and waved "See yeah…" walking back to the school to give Nathaniel the note, knowing this won't be pretty at all…

I found Nathaniel right where I left him, in the student council room "Did you get it signed this time?" he asked walking over.

"No…and he does not want to sign it, and I won't for anyone to do something they don't want too…sorry Nathaniel… do it yourself…" turning and walking out, not even wanting to hear what he has to say to me, it's not my problem.

I left him as I went to my locker, grabbing a book to take home. I shut my locker then hear a big BAM and a CRASH from down the hall "What the fuck…" I moved Jogging, seeing Castiel slam Nathaniel into the lockers "CASTIEL" my body was shaking, I dropped my bag and book on the ground and ran over. My small frame is nothing compared to Castiels strength. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back, he turned looking at me wide eyed as his arm went back, and so did I. My body slammed back against the lockers as I slid to the ground, the force of his arm flying back made me fly back… What the…I looked up as Castiel was leaning down "Parker…" his voice was soft and alarmed, but all my eyes could focus on was Ryan…I screamed and my arms flew up, I covered my face and tears fell.

"STAY BACK, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T!" screaming as Nathanile came over kneeling.

"What did you do Castiel!" Nathaniel yelled at him and placed a hand on my shoulder and I hit it away.

I moved my eyes focusing on both of them as I moved standing up, my pushed my way past them as I ran and grabbed my bag, I looked back as Castiel stood and reached out "PARKER" I ran, I couldn't face him, that episode…I have not had one in so long. Running out of the school, into the court yard and out past the shops and down the streets. My breathing harsh as I lean down, placing my hands on my knees as I cough, tears falling as I cry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Parker…what the fuck…" moving as I bend down, my hands moving to cover my eyes as I cry, curled into a ball. "What is wrong with you…" continuing to ask myself

"Parker…" I moved, looking up, tears in my eyes as I turn my head, eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was breathing hard as he bent forward and placed his hands on his knees. "P…parker" he said breathless. My small frame still bent into a ball, eyes glazed as I started, not being able to say a word. He held his hand up "Okay okay… don't go running off now… fuck Parker…" he stood up and walked over, kneeling down in front of me and sitting down, his grey eyes meeting mine.

"Cati…" I couldn't finish as he reached and pulled me against him, he cradled me like a child, he pushed my head against his chest and held me. I was shaking, I couldn't move as tears began to fall.

"Parker…I don't know your past but someone really fucked you up… that's very easy to see…" his voice was soft "You already mean a lot to everyone at school… so… just know you are cared for okay… No one is going to hurt you… I'm sorry…." His voice trailed off as his fingers ran through my hair "So…sorry Parker…"

We sat like that for some time as I cried, after that Castiel walked me home and we parted ways. I rubbed my arm softly as I walked into the house, "Auntie isn't home I guess…" I walked past the home answering machine "A missed call…" I Pressed play, setting my bag down on the kitchen table and heading to get a glass of water.

"Parker Honey, Mom and Dad miss you, we will come by soon to see you and check up! Love you lots honey!" I turned and smiled at the machine, I miss my parents but I know being here is the right thing…being here with Auntie and…being with my new friends…being with Castiel…


End file.
